


Don't flinch.

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangel Michael realizes what feelings are, Gen, Michael's tired of feeling numb and emotionless.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: She was taught not to feel certain ways, but after the night, after 6,000 years, she finally has had enough.//I just want Michael to be happy//
Relationships: Aziraphale & Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don't flinch.

There were days when Heaven had calm moments. It would be quiet, and the quietness would linger. The only real noise was a slight buzz, and sometimes maybe the sound of heels on the hard floor. 

_Archangel Michael never flinched._

Then there was the day when the sky turned red, and the trumpets sounded. It was twenty minutes until armageddon. Her breath was shallow but she held a straight face. She held her strict manner. She held it like the archangel she was trained to be. 

It's all she's ever know, she knows she isn't allowed to cry, she had to keep the straight face, she had to keep the serious tone, she has to keep the serious manner. She isn't allowed to show the weakness, that wants to show deep down. 

She watched as her fellow Angels geared up, She can sense the fear in her fellow Angels eyes. However she knows she isn't allows to show much pity to her fellow angels. So when she watches as the angels gear up, and are about to be sent out- Uriel snapped Michael into gear. Grabbed her by the chin, hard and a tight grip, nails sharp enough to cut. She yelled at her, grumbled at her, Told her to stiffen up. Michael never blinked. 

**Don't crack.**

_Archangel Michael never flinched._

When she looked down upon Earth she knows she's trained to look down on the humans. To pity their weak minds and spirits, and their fragile bodies. It's all she knows, it's all she's ever know. She can't help it, its all she known, ever since she's became a angel, And that was so long ago-she doesn't even know if she was ever human to begin with. 

Gabriel told her to keep a eye on the gound and to watch Aziraphale, for he wasn't making much scene. 

She had pictures. Pictures to prove Aziraphale may be working with the demon Crowley. Something deep down told her not to follow, but she did it anyway. She told Gabriel. 

She bowed her head and stepped away, leaving Gabriel to his business. 

_Archangel Michael still didn't flinch._

It isn't until armageddon was a bust that Michael realized that things are now different. 

It was the first time she felt it. It started off small, but then it got bigger and it began to slide down her face. Then it began to burn, she felt it then in her chest. Deep within her. It burned, it hurt, it felt like she had took a bath in hellfire. 

She placed a hand over her heart, to find it not only beating a steady best to also find her hands now trembling, as she looked up to find the only person who realized what was going on, Aziraphale, who only grabbed her hands gently and hugged her, as she began to weep. 

For the first time in over six thousand years: 

_Michael felt herself flinch that night._

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:
> 
> My tumblr: @Fablemoon23  
> Or @Possessive-Crowley-Central 
> 
> My discord: @fablemoon23 #8597
> 
> Michael is honestly one of my favorites and I just wanted to write something based off her, and her alone tbh. This might be rubbish so I apologize.


End file.
